


China Girl

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: David Bowie Tribute, Drinking, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx





	China Girl

There's love roaming around in the streets of Las Vegas. Only for a few unlucky people who wasn't Seth Rollins.

"You coming out with us Seth?" His best friend Roman asked. His hands were around Finn's hips as he was awaiting an answer. The other brown eyed man rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Why are you guys going out when you can just fuck here?"

With his remark, the door slammed shut. Seth sighed and stood up off of the couch. He stomped over to the refrigerator to grab another Yuengling. He looks at the eagle on the bottle. "You're probably the only love I'll get tonight." A little laugh escaped from his lips. Lips that wasn't going to get kissed tonight.

He sighed again, plopping down on the couch. He spots the beautiful view of the city in the corner of his eye and out the window. The busy streets were filled with the happy hour of the night. All the signs bright and colorful, unlike his insides.

He laughed again but retreats back to a frown.

A sign finally caught his brown orbs. He tilted his head at the artist. "David Bowie?"

The name was so beautiful on his lips, he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry for David Bowie. "He died so young.. " Seth's mood dropped even more.

Now he felt more like a sad clown.

He turned around to look at the sign again. "Maybe I should check it out. Maybe I'll meet someone there."

Seth's hopes shot through the roof as he got up and grabbed his grey jacket, the apartment keys and made his way down the street.

The place looked like an old theater as the sign stuck out. Seth could see it clearer now. "David Bowie themed tonight.. Hmm.. "

His tanned hand scratched the back of his dark scalp. He shrugged. "Anything for Bowie." He sucked in a breath and walked into the old abandoned building.

The poor guy didn't notice the small words of the _**David Bowie**_ sign. In the small dim lights it said _ **Club.**_

Not just any club, it was a dance club.

On stage.

When you're the spectator, kind of like stripping but with a little more clothing.

Seth listened to the ending of David Bowie's Let's Dance as a woman in a tight black dress strides back behind the curtains.

Seth was a little confused as to where he ended up. He wanted to turn back, but there were too many people filling in behind him.

A voice came in over from the DJ booth but Seth could make out the last part of the announcement. "-Brose!"

Seth eventually gave in and leaned against the wall, waiting patiently. The beginning of China Girl started to play. The stereotypical Chinese theme started the song and a little guitar entered.

"Little China Girl." Seth hummed and got a few stares near him.

A woman, no man, Seth couldn't tell. They looked pale as a ghost. Only the red lipstick and light pink cheeks stood out on their face. Their baby blue eyes caught the audience and they continued down the catwalk.

A long, glamorous dress fell down behind them. The dress had sparkly red sleeves, then a blue outline, and the rest of the dress was different shades of purple. The shades of purple changed every time they moved to the music.

On top of their blonde curls, a flower crown with lavender strands braided together and pink petals here and there. Their chest was very flat, so it had to be a man. Their jaw line was very strong too. It had to be a man.

Not that Seth was paying any close attention or anything.

The China _girl_ started gracefully moving side to side. His hands gracefully reaching the stars above him. He got to the end of the stage and moved a little sexier. For a man, they had really curvy hips.

Seth dug his nails into his thigh. He shouldn't be so aroused. He was too excited though.

The rush of liking another man.

Wanting to feel his body against his.

He's never thought about it with his friends though.

None of them.

It was almost disgusting.

Like dating your brother. 

The dancer met Seth's gaze and both of their heartbeats go in sync. Their eyes were like laser beams at each other. It hurts to look, but it was hard to look away.

Seth didn't understand his sudden urge to jump onto the stage and taste that lipstick on his lips. The man grabbed his flower crown and tossed it towards Seth.

Without hesitation, Seth stretched his trembling hands out and caught it. He cradled it like a baby, not wanting to drop it. The dancer winked and finally removed his gaze from the brown eyed male. He strides back slowly. His hips going back and forth. He turned around once more and found Seth's gaze, which had never left his body.

The man closed his eyes and threw his head back, his hand reached at his neck and his fingers glide down it. He puts his head down and strode to the left, leaving a love struck man in the audience.

Seth pushed though the crowds of people. He doesn't mind the growls and curses he gets. He needs to get backstage. The read exit sign caught his eye, the red curtain was to the left. Seth was drenched in nerves and excitement.

He reached for the curtain but was pushed back. He looked up at a tall muscular bodyguard by the name tag Strowman. "No hornies allowed!" He growled at the smaller man.

Seth frowned.

Was he that desperate for sex? 

Or did he want to know about this China _girl_ and fall in love with him?

He trudged back into the crowd. He plays with the little flower crown. He took a sniff and consumed the smell of the China Girl. The China Girl he'll never get to meet. His heart shattered into a million pieces.

Suddenly, he was picked up by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around quickly to be met with the same baby blue eyes he was gazing at earlier. The rest of his makeup was off. All of it, but the red lipstick. His skin looked so soft. His body looked so hard. He was also shorter than Seth.

Seth let the chuckle escape from his lips, his pale hand slapped his mouth. The China _Girl_ laughed and smiled, dimples and all. It was the most astonishing thing in the the world. "What are you laughing at?"

The man rubbed his arm, the dress gone now, only a t-shirt and basketball shorts were on his skin.

"You just uh, missed some make up."

Both of them laughed at Seth's remark. "I was actually saving it for you."

The China _Girl_ grabbed the back of Seth's neck and pulled him into his face. Their lips connected and Seth nearly collapsed. His lips tasted like cherries, cherries that were freshly picked. They felt like cotton candy, right as soon as it came out of the machine.

On the other hand, the China Girl loved the roughness of Seth's lips. He had a habit of picking at them with his teeth. They tasted like alcohol, but with a little fruit kick to it, like kiwi. 

The China Girl smiled against Seth's lips. Seth pulled away and the China Girl sat his forehead against his. "So who's name will I be moaning tonight?" He asked and Seth smirked. "Seth."

He smiled. "And who's name will I be falling in love with?"

The China Girl smiled gleamly. "Dean.. Dean Ambrose to be exact. Or if you have a nickname in mind." 

Seth's pearly whites peeked our from under his lips. "How about my little China Girl?"


End file.
